Crossroads
by Vulcan Wolf
Summary: Jim Kirk doesn't  end up as the "only genius-level repeat-offender in the Midwest", and the ST:X we know and love goes a tad differently. What if there was someone around to steer Jim on the straight-and-narrow, and straight into the arms of his destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**_Here be a crossover between TOS and 2009. We'll see plenty of BOTH Captains James T. Kirk, and Spock Prime will show up in later chapters. Basically I took a What If scenario floating around in my head and put it down on paper: What if Jim actually did go into Starfleet Academy before the events of ST:X? What if he and Spock were friends already and DIDN'T hate each others guts? Well, here's what I think that might be like. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter One

James T. Kirk had never believed in a no-win situation, and long ago had ceased to fear Death, so when his death finally came it was no cause for alarm. The fact that he woke up again, however, was plenty of cause for alarm. Apparently, Fate wasn't done with him. He knew something was wrong when he woke up in a hospital. A hospital! Of all places, he just had to wake up in the one institution he had always loathed most of all. Granted his opinion of them had softened over time, thanks in great part to his friendship with Leonard McCoy, but he still hated them and waking up in one did not make him happy. Especially since he didn't know what he was doing there in the first place. Fifteen minutes after he gained consciousness, a nurse came in. Or at least, he thought she was a nurse. She looked a little young for his tastes. When she noticed his wakefulness, she asked if he needed a doctor.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Riverside Community Hospital, sir. Don't you remember anything?" The girl looked confused. Oh he remembered plenty, but nothing she would ever understand. His blank expression must have given her a clue, she promptly informed him that there had been a terrible accident, the worst in two years she said. He had been among the victims brought to the hospital.

"Who else was involved?" he asked, desperate for anything that might give him a place, a time, anything. The nurse just pointed to the next bed over from his. He winced, wondering if there was a body under all those bruises and bandages.

"What's his name?" James asked.

"I don't know. I'll go get the doctor and let him know you're awake." The nurse smiled nervously and hurried away. James wanted to get up and go to the bedside, but he couldn't move. A tall, middle-aged doctor with messy brown hair strolled in and greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mr. Kirk! Are you feeling any better?"

"Do I look like I'm feeling any better?" he couldn't help himself, he'd always hated doctors save for one. His retort went right over the doctor's head. After a thorough exam, he was declared fit and discharged. After signing the proper papers and such nonsense as they demanded of him, the same doctor from before caught up with him.

"Mr. Kirk! Wait a moment, sir!"

"Yes?" He turned, wanting to get out of this depressive place before he went mad. The doctor held out a padd to him, looking a bit sheepish.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, sir, but would you mind terribly signing that form for me?"

"What is it?"

"It just says that we can contact you as next-of-kin to Jim Kirk." The doctor shrugged. He dropped the stylus.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's okay. Here." The doctor picked it up and handed it back to him. James signed without thinking.

"I'm sorry, but…what did you say?"

"Jim Kirk. The boy you were sharing that room with. You have the same last name, I assumed you were related."

"We are. Doesn't he have parents? Some other family?"

"His brother died a few years ago and nobody around here knows what happened to Winona." The doctor looked grim, he apparently knew the family history, "She just up and vanished one day, left Jamie all alone. The kid was twelve. He's fended pretty well for himself since then, gotten into a few scrapes that needed getting out of, but he's a good kid."

"Are you asking me to take this kid with me?"

"Can't you?"

"Look, doc, I may be relation, but there's a damn good reason nobody talked about me. Winona and I didn't quite get along all that well. Excuse me." He turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital. And kept walking. He didn't stop until he reached a familiar house on a familiar country road just off the main highway a few miles outside of town. The house was obviously empty, but he went right ahead and let himself in. He knew exactly where his mother had always kept the spare key above the door and found it without much hardship.

* * *

It was obvious this house had only one occupant, but that one occupant kept it very clean. There were some dirty dishes in the sink, some manuals were spread on the kitchen table opened to diagrams of engines and such mechanical interests, and upstairs one of the bedrooms was obviously occupied. Clothes lay in heaps on the floor, tossed aside carelessly. It was his room, but it belonged to a different person. Over the years, he'd acquired an appreciation for neatness and clean spaces, so he did some housekeeping without moving anything too far from where he'd found it. He did two full loads of laundry, including bedding, and cleaned up his childhood room. Exploring the house, he found the garage. Kept inside it, covered with tarps, were a motorcycle and a restored 21st century car. That explained the manuals spread out on the table in the kitchen, and on every available space in the garage. For some reason, the emptiness of the house didn't make him lonely. James found a photo-album and flipped through the pictures to get an idea of what he was up against in what was apparently an alternate past. There was no father in the picture, but there were several shady boyfriends. The pictures stopped around the age of twelve, when Winona had apparently ditched her only surviving son for god alone knew what. Why had she left him? Had he done something to make her angry? Had she gotten sick of being a single mother and just decided it wasn't worth the trouble raising a child? Going back to his room, he rummaged for a secret drawer he remembered stashing odds and ends in when he was twelve, and found stacks of unsent, half-finished letters. Some were crumpled up, others ripped to pieces so as to be unreadable. They all started much the same way: "Dear Mom. Why do you hate me? Why did you leave?" Sometimes that was all there was to a letter, sometimes were pages and pages of angst and grief. The letters chronicled mishaps, accidents, encounters of all kinds. Jamie Kirk was a soul in need of guidance, in need of someone who wasn't going to judge him or turn on him when he needed support the most. Then he stumbled across one letter that almost brought him to tears.

_Dear Mom._

_I don't know where you are right now and this letter will never find you, none of them have because I don't send them. I hitched a ride to San Francisco today with some friends. They forgot about me, of course, and I'm still here. But I went to Starfleet Academy today, just to see it. I didn't go inside, I wasn't brave enough. I don't think I'll ever go back, it doesn't seem like they'd take somebody like me. Maybe I'm George Kirk's son, but that doesn't mean they'll take me. I'm Jimmy Kirk, a loser, an outcast, a freak. I think the boys ditched me on purpose. I don't know how I'll get back, but I want to go home. I know there's nothing at the house for me, but I'm…homesick. Please come home, Mom! Tell me what I did to make you leave, and let me make it right! Tell me you love me anyway, no matter if I've done lots of stupid stuff! I don't want to be alone anymore!_

_Your loving son,_

_James T. Kirk_

The letter was dated two days ago, which made it the most recent letter written. He did some math and realized that Jim Kirk was sixteen years old. In all his years in Starfleet, and just in life, James had learned a few things. For one, you never abandoned your loved ones, no matter how bad things got. And second, you did not treat your children like Winona had treated Jamie! Setting aside the letter, James hunted down keys and took the car. He drove straight back to the hospital, stopped at the nurse's station to check in, and asked to see Jim Kirk, the kid they'd brought in earlier.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Thomas. I spoke with his doctor earlier."

"Oh, here you are. There was no first name, just an initial. Thomas, you said?"

"Yes."

"There you are, sir. Third floor, room 337." the nurse on duty smiled sweetly at him, "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you, Becky." He glanced at her name-tag and offered a tired smile. He headed to the third floor, room 337, and knew knocking would not be necessary.

"Mr. Kirk! We weren't expecting you back so soon!" the same doctor from before called as he stood outside. He turned to the man.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I must have been rude."

"No, not at all. You're just lucky you got to walk out of here." The doctor stuck out one hand, "I'm Doctor McCoy." James's jaw almost dropped open. McCoy? But, no, he would have recognized his best friend no matter what century or reality they were in. This was not Leonard McCoy, but another doctor who shared his best friend's name.

"Pleasure. Has he shown any change?"

"No, but I have hope for him. He's lucky he didn't break anything."

"One of those, huh?" James chuckled, "Must take after me."

"Do you want to see him?"

"May I?"

"Of course. After you, sir." The doctor let him in and made sure he didn't need anything, showed him the call-button if he did, and then left him alone with his thoughts and his younger self. Had he been this helpless, this alone at sixteen? No, he'd had a loving family, he had been perfectly happy at sixteen.

* * *

He must have been sitting there for an hour before one of the monitors suddenly let out a piercing shriek. Years on a starship sparked conditioning and he jumped into action. Glancing at the monitors, he raced across the room to a set of drawers, shuffling through them to find what he knew would be there. Grabbing a hypospray and a vial of light blue liquid, he snapped the whole mess together and dialed in the proper dosage before injecting it directly into the neck. The reaction was immediate and he let out a heavy sigh as everything calmed down and leveled out. Doctor McCoy and three nurses crashed in, wild-eyed.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"Everything's under control. His pressures spiked unexpectedly, that's all."

"How did you…?" McCoy gasped.

"Try a little over three decades of service to Starfleet." He tossed aside the spent hypospray with a casual air that would have had Spock and Bones laughing their heads off and reached down to take the young Jim by the hand to find his pulse, "That should about do it. I think he'll be fine."

"I think he's coming around." One of the nurses whispered, peeking over Doctor McCoy's shoulder. James felt the fingers in his own flex and tighten. He reached down and rested one hand on Jim's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"That's it, Jamie. You're alright, son." He coaxed the boy to full wakefulness, prepared for any outburst that might come.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, son, just rest easy." James didn't want Jim freaking out, knowing it was inevitable.

"The hospital? Why am I in the hospital? I don't need to be here!"

"Calm down, Jamie. You were in an accident, you got banged up real good. Just calm down, son, everything's fine."

"Why do you know my name?"

"Sir…"

"Not yet." he waved off McCoy and the nurses, who stood poised to intervene, "Jamie, look at me. Look at me, son, focus here." He got the boy's attention and held onto it, "Easy as she goes, Jamie."

"Who are you?"

"Would you believe I'm the uncle you've never met?" He had to smile, it was such a stupid lie, but it worked.

"Mom's side?"

"Nah, dad's. Your mom and I didn't get along well, didn't agree on a lot of things, and I just never got the invite to see my nephews." He looked over at Doctor McCoy, who took the unspoken hint and ushered the nurses out, "I sure wish she'd told me about you being alone out here, though, I'd have come out a lot sooner."

"Why would you care?"

"Because right now, I'm all you've got, kid." He fixed Jim with a stern look that had worked to subdue rowdy ensigns and break up a fight between Spock and Bones on many an occasion, "I'm not asking for much, just some cooperation and some respect." Jim sagged against the pillow.

"You're not gonna leave me, are you?"

"Just like I'm all you've got, kid, you're all I've got now. That makes two of us. We can do this civil-like and get along, or…we can make this hard. Your choice."

"You're not much of a negotiator, you know that?"

"I'll gladly find a middle ground if you'd like, but I've spent thirty years negotiating with all kinds of people, I think I can handle a sixteen-year-old loner." He shrugged and sat down, "So, how long've you been working on that old Mustang?"

"Couple years. Why?"

"That's a nice car. Did you do all that work yourself?"

"It keeps me busy. I worked with a mechanic to pay for the parts. You know cars?"

"Not nearly as well as some, but I know a good one when I see it. It drives nice."

"I should take you out on the back-roads, that baby can fly if you let her go." Jim beamed, and James knew he had found a common-ground. He stayed a few hours and they just talked, he shared bits and pieces of his history but nothing telling. There were rules, after all. When he left, Jim made him promise to come back the next day. James went home to an empty house, fixed dinner for himself, and read for a while before he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Over the next month, James visited the hospital twice a day to visit Jim, taking him some of the manuals lying around the house to keep him occupied, and in his hours alone he looked for teaching positions at Starfleet Academy. There were several openings in a variety of fields, he submitted those that interested him. After bringing Jim home, he laid down a few ground-rules but gave the kid a lot of freedom.

"My only request is that I don't have to go get you from the police station or watch them bring you home, kid."

"No problem." And he kept that promise, much to Jim's pleasure. He legally changed his name to Thomas, told Jim to call him Dad if he wanted after adopting the boy, and waited for a call-back from the Academy.

* * *

**_Well there, Jim gets the family he always wanted and never had. More to come! Click and review, but NO FLAMES PLEASE! The muses don't like them and the author thinks they're insulting._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I apologize in advance for the long-ness of this chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to split it up. With that said, the only thing that belongs to me is the idea for this story, the characters belong to other, more powerful people. Please click and review, but please do NOT flame. The muses hate them and the author thinks they're very insulting and a huge waste of time to for her to read and the reviewer to write. Save everyone time and save your breath. Cheers!_**

* * *

Chapter Two

About a month after he'd moved into his old house with his youthful, sometimes petulant self, Thomas Kirk got a call-back for the teaching position as an instructor in advanced logistics. Thirty years of service was enough for them, and when they asked for past commissions, he already had those answers. If there was one thing he could do well, it was turn things around to fit his needs. Most of the ships on his resume were no longer in service, but that didn't bother the commodore who oversaw cadet operations. When he went to San Francisco to interview for the position, despite the commodore's willingness to hire him sight-unseen, he offered to take Jim along for the ride so he could really see Starfleet Academy and decide if it was for him. He'd do his best to push the boy in that direction, but he wouldn't force it on him.

* * *

When Jim learned that his guardian had accepted a position at Starfleet Academy teaching advanced logistics, which sounded complicated and just slightly boring, he decided to tag along for the trip. He'd seen the Academy from outside, but inside was so much better. Thomas set him up with a tour while he interviewed, and he only half-paid attention. The tour-guide was a Vulcan cadet, he was a year older than Jim, and Jim found himself paying more attention to the tour-guide than anything he was actually _saying_. He'd never seen a Vulcan before, and he found the cadet fascinating. He _knew _about Vulcans, of course, they were renowned for being aloof, almost cold. When the tour ended, it was without his noticing. He had no idea where to go, Thomas wouldn't be done for another hour. Joining some of the other prospective students, he left the staging area. It took him right past the cadet, and Jim couldn't help but look over. The Vulcan caught him looking, but he didn't dare look away first. Blue eyes locked with brown, one eyebrow went up, and Jim shrugged.

Wandering the grounds on his own, he found the gardens. Hiding in a corner by one of the fountains, he wondered if he could hold his own in a place like this, or if it was worth the trouble at all. He wasn't alone very long. Two second-year cadets passed through, they were the bullying type he knew by looking at them, and caught sight of him sitting alone.

"Hey, Finnegan! Look!" the skinny one snickered, "Think he's lost?"

"Nah, he ain't _lost_." The bigger one sneered, "I know _his _type. He's hiding." Jim didn't move a muscle as they approached him. Thomas had made him _promise _not to start any fights, and he hadn't.

"Hey, pipsqueak!"

"Go away."

"Hear that, Finnegan? He told us to go away!"

"Listen here, punk, it's you not welcome 'round. We don't _like _civilians here."

"_You _don't." He looked up at them, "Then go find cadets if you don't like civilians. Leave me alone."

"Or else_ what_?" Finnegan sneered, "Who's gonna save you? Your dad's _dead_, punk. Oh yeah, I know you. You're that Kirk kid." Jim almost went at them, but something stopped him. He'd just get beat up harder if he tried. When they couldn't get a rise out of him, they beat him up anyway and dumped him in the fountain.

"Hey! Put him down!" someone shouted.

"Aw, look, Finnegan. It's a first-year."

"I said _put him down_!" there was a definite edge to that voice, and Jim wondered who was about to join him in getting pummeled.

"Naw, he's Vulcan. He ain't worth it. Dad's an Ambassador or something. Come on." Finnegan snorted and tossed Jim into the fountain, "Better luck next time, plebe!" He gasped as he hit the water, it was _freezing_. He'd landed right under the lip of the fountain's spires and more cold water cascaded down on him. He coughed, sputtering as he tried to fight out of the fountain. He was furious, and beyond humiliated. A hand reached out and he took it, letting the cadet pull him out of the fountain.

"Are you alright?"

"Ugh! I _hate _them! I hate them all!" he spat blood on the ground, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "I hate people like them."

"You didn't fight back, though. Why not?"

"Did you _see _the big one? Finnegan? He's _huge_!" Jim felt horrible. He was cold, and badly in need of dry clothes. He pushed wet hair out of his eyes and finally looked at his rescuer, "Oh. It's you. Hello again." It was the guide from his tour, "Why'd you help me?"

"I followed you, I hope you don't mind."

"You just saved me from getting my brain rattled." He tried to wring water out of his clothes, to no avail. The cold water had stopped the flow of blood from a broken nose and a split lip, that was a positive. God alone knew what nastiness lived in the water, though.

"You'll catch a cold in those wet clothes. Come, I'll lend you some of mine." The Vulcan took him in hand and led the way back to the dorms.

"I th-thought Vulcans didn't l-like to t-touch." He stammered, his teeth chattering. There was no sun today and a brisk breeze had come up just now, he was freezing. But the Vulcan was so _warm_, it was kind of nice.

"We don't. But you need help."

"Oh. T-thanks, then." He managed a painful, cold smile. They got back to a _very _warm room and Jim actually sighed, "It's so n-nice in here. It's _warm_."

"I have my own room, no one else has my specific needs." His guide said, leaving him by the door, "Just take your boots off." He pulled off his boots and fought off wet socks. Thomas would have plenty to say about this, he had no doubt of that. When the Vulcan came back, he had an armload of clothes and towels. Jim was directed to the bathroom and instructed to take a hot shower before he changed his clothes. It would help raise his body-temperature. A little shy about taking a shower in somebody else's house or room, Jim took a fast but thorough shower, scrubbing with the soap until his skin smarted. It _did _help, though. Getting dressed in the borrowed red uniform, guessing the Vulcan didn't have many civilian togs to account for and probably didn't _need _them, Jim looked at his reflection in the mirror as he rubbed a towel over his hair. Borrowing a washcloth, he doused it in cold water and just held it to his face for a few minutes. It came away spotted with blood.

"Gross." he folded the washcloth and wandered out of the bathroom. The Vulcan told him to sit down and keep quiet as he patched up Jim's various scrapes and bruises.

"Thanks."

"It is the right thing to do. You are descent for a Human." The Vulcan didn't smile, it wasn't in his nature.

"I'm Jim, by the way, Jim Kirk."

"I am Spock."

"Pleased to meet you, and thanks for…this. Ow."

"Sorry."

"What caused that hurt a _lot _more." He grimaced, "Ow." Once he looked a little less dreadful, Spock offered him something to eat if he was hungry. He almost refused, but remembered what Thomas had told him: "If a Vulcan offers you hospitality, never say no to anything he gives you."

"Yes, please." He rubbed a little at his nose.

"Don't do that. You'll irritate it." Spock smacked his hand away and got up, going into a small kitchen. Something smelled good, but he didn't know what it was. Jim got comfortable on the sofa as Spock came back with two bowls of soup.

"Oh, _that's _what it was!" he smiled, "Thank you!"

"Have you had plomeek soup before?"

"My uncle fixes it sometimes." He dug in gratefully.

"Most Humans cannot stomach Vulcan food. I find it fascinating that you enjoy it so much."

"_This _is comfort food for me." Jim admitted.

"Does your uncle know many Vulcans?"

"I think he used to, while he was still in Starfleet. He doesn't talk about that stuff a lot, and I don't ask."

"Do you get along with your uncle very well?"

"Better than I got along with anybody else, really." Jim blew on the hot soup, "I guess you could say he saved me." Somehow, they ended up talking about absolutely _everything_ they could think of. Family was a topic of interest, Spock seemed almost sympathetic when he talked about his lack of familial bonds before his uncle had surfaced a month ago. As the son of an ambassador, he knew what it was like to be ignored by your parents.

"At least your parents didn't abandon you like Mom abandoned me. I guess she didn't want to stick around. I reminded her too much of Dad and Sam."

"Did you ever know your father?"

"No, he died the day I was born." Jim frowned, "I think she sometimes resented me for that. I know it's a terrible thing to say, but she wasn't a very good mother."

"I am sorry. Perhaps I should introduce you to _my _mother."

"Is she nice?"

"She is everything good about Humans. Like you."

"She sounds like a wonderful person." Jim quietly envied Spock for having two things he didn't: parents, and a mother who loved him unconditionally. He had missed the last part of Spock's comment, but it occurred to him a moment later. What a strange thing for Spock to say about him, they were strangers after all.

It was almost two hours before Jim realized how much time had passed, and Spock offered to help him find Thomas. They set off across campus together, Jim carrying his clothes in a backpack, and continued to talk.

* * *

There was no sign of Thomas at their designated meeting place, and when Jim checked his communicator there was a message for him. Thomas was going to be a little later than he'd thought, Jim was free to go back to the hotel if he wanted. He wasn't too disappointed, only in himself for not checking sooner. He erased the message and put his communicator back.

"Is something wrong, Jim?"

"Dad's going to be a little later than he thought. I guess I've got more time." He looked around, "I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I can wait by myself if you have somewhere else to be."

"And risk another fist-fight without me? I don't think so."

"So much for Vulcan pacifism."

"A Vulcan only shows aggression if those they care about are threatened." Spock blushed a faint shade of green, shrugged, "You're…fascinating."

"Are we…friends?"

"If this is what friends _do_."

"I've never had any friends, but you're the first person who didn't think poorly of me, or want to get me in trouble."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's what everybody _else _does." He kicked at the backpack between his feet, "They say things about my dad, and I can't do anything about it."

"Ri klau au ik klau tu." Spock recited a Vulcan proverb Thomas had often spoken to him in caution. Jim smiled.

"Do no harm to those that harm you."

"Do you speak Vulcan?" Spock asked as they sat down on a patch of grass under a tree.

"Not very well, but Dad does." He fell backwards and folded his hands behind his head, "I'm kinda hoping he takes this job."

"Why?"

"Because we'll move to San Francisco and I'll get to spend more time with _you_."

"Will you come here as a student?" Spock turned onto his stomach and rested on his elbows, a very Human posture of ease.

"I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged. He was seriously considering taking the entrance exams, but he knew Thomas wouldn't force it on him.

"I would like it if you came to the Academy, Jim."

"Really?"

"Then I would not be alone." Spock looked the saddest Jim had seen him yet, and he realized that they had a _lot _in common. He reached up with one hand, shy of touching.

"You're like me, aren't you? You're an outcast."

"That is a polite thing to say about me."

"Outcast, loner, freak, social reject. Nobody likes us because we're different from them." Jim brushed the sleeve of Spock's uniform with his fingertips, "Freaks of the world unite." Spock twisted and their hands came into contact. Jim grew very still, looked from their hands to Spock, and exhaled. He remembered something Thomas had told him and carefully and deliberately spread his fingers. He couldn't _quite _get it right, but Spock took over where his limited Human flexibility failed and brought their fingers flush in a joined salute. It was so quiet around them, despite the bustle of students coming and going, Jim could clearly hear his own heartbeat and a fainter, much faster heartbeat beneath it.

"You do know what we're doing?"

"Yes. Be quiet." Spock scolded in a whisper. Jim fell silent and just let them be in the moment together. Thomas had once said that there was nothing else in the world more fulfilling than finding your inner peace in the company of a Vulcan. And right now, Jim was very much at peace with himself and with the world at large. He let himself drift and was surprised to feel lips press to his.

"That is how Humans share affection." Spock whispered, pulling back, "Forgive me, I was curious."

"You _know _I'm not upset with that little experiment, Spock." Jim just smiled and opened his eyes. He had kissed plenty of girls in his time, and even a few boys, but those were pale comparisons to _this_. Spock hunkered down next to him, eyes fixed on his. Someone's distant shout to a friend reminded them both sharply of where they were. Without a word, Jim got up, pulled Spock to his feet, and they returned to the dorm-room. He took his clothes out of the backpack and tossed them into the recycler. Knowing Thomas would call, he got comfortable in Spock's dorm-room. They played chess for a while, Spock teaching him the complicated nuances of the ultimate game of logic as they went along, and discussed logic itself, the good and bad of emotions, and a wide range of other topics not covered in round one. When Thomas finally called him, it wasn't what he'd thought Thomas would say to him.

"Hey, Jamie boy!"

"Hey, Dad. How'd the interview go?"

"It went beautifully and I start Monday."

"That's the day after tomorrow!"

"Yep. How'd you feel about moving to San Francisco?"

"_Really_?" he looked across the table at Spock, who just raised an eyebrow and moved his piece on the chess-board.

"What do you say? Are you game?"

"That would be ideal."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dad."

"What have you been up to today?"

"You don't want to know."

"Jim."

"I didn't start any fights, I promise." He looked across at Spock, who was plotting his next move, "Two upperclassmen threw me into a fountain."

"As long as you didn't fight back."

"Nope."

"Was this upperclassman a kid by the name of Finnegan?"

"You know him?"

"I knew someone like him when I went to the Academy. And the Commandant warned me about him, besides. Said he's a hard case and rebels against all authority. I'm going back to Riverside tonight, are you coming?"

"I-I don't think so, Dad." He frowned and moved his piece, "If that's alright with you?"

"You've got a place to stay tonight? I don't want to leave you in San Francisco all alone." His guardian sounded worried.

"You'll stay here tonight. I'll introduce you to my parents." Spock said softly.

"I've got a place for tonight, Dad. I'll be fine."

"Do I get to _meet _this friend of yours?"

"Sure, I guess. You'll probably have him in your class someday, he's really smart."

"As long as you're not hitting the streets of San Francisco."

"No, sir."

"Good boy. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. And thank you, Jim, I know it's hard to uproot like this."

"Not as hard as you'd think. Bye, Dad." He hung up first and moved his piece again, "_Nan_."

"Your guardian sounds very nice."

"He's all I've got." Jim narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here tonight?"

"Yes. I like your company."

"Thanks. _Pash_. Endgame." He moved his last piece and _didn't _smile, didn't do a victory dance sitting down.

"Have you played chess before?"

"Dad taught me. He said it was a Vulcan taught _him_." They reset the board and Spock looked at him intently.

"He's not really your father, is he?"

"No, but he's the only family I've got left. He hasn't left me for deep space, he hasn't beat me for whatever he thinks I've done wrong, for _existing_. I don't know who he is, but Thomas is the nicest, smartest man I've ever met." Jim moved first this time, "He knows a lot of stuff most people wouldn't even think about, he's been all these places and met all these people. I don't know if any of them exist yet, but he cares about me." Spock won the next game, and then it was time for dinner. They both took showers and dressed in clean clothes, Jim actually took time to make himself presentable. He replicated a pair of dark slacks and fitted jacket, a civilian version of the red uniform he'd worn for most of the afternoon, and made sure the bruises from that afternoon's scuffle weren't so noticeable. Spock's father, the Vulcan Ambassador Sarek, intimidated Jim but didn't frighten him, and he absolutely _loved _Spock's mother Amanda. Amanda was Human, just like Spock had said she was the embodiment of everything that was _good _in Humans. Conversation was kept neutral, and when he admitted that his mother wasn't around a whole lot and he was living with a guardian, no more questions were asked regarding his family. They did, however, inquire as to his interest in Starfleet, in the Academy. Yes, he was interested, but he wasn't sure if Starfleet Academy was the right choice for _him_.

* * *

Awkward silences and difficult questions aside, dinner was actually quite enjoyable. It was nice to partake of a meal that didn't include yelling or insults or dirty looks. Jim knew that Spock had something he would never know. He had both parents and both parents loved him in their own unique ways. He wasn't sure Winona Kirk had ever _really _loved him, not the way Amanda Grayson loved her son. He had Thomas, who was one of the coolest people he'd ever met, and treated Jim like a son. After dinner, Jim was a little surprised when Sarek asked to speak to him alone. Spock didn't look too happy, but you didn't say no to the Vulcan Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets, Jim didn't care _who _you were.

"Walk with me, Kirk."

"Yes, sir." He got up from the table and dutifully followed Sarek out of the quiet restaurant. Spock surprised him by catching him by the hand just as he left the table, hanging on for a split second, and then letting him go. Once out on the streets, they headed for the park-space across the street.

"You say you live with your guardian now. Who is your guardian?"

"Thomas Kirk, my adopted father. He's just been hired on at the Academy as an instructor." Jim cleared his throat, "He'll be teaching Advanced Logistics, I think."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. I met him this morning at the Embassy." Sarek didn't smile, but Jim swore he saw a quirk at one corner of the Ambassador's lips.

"That doesn't surprise me. If you asked me, I think the only reason he bothered to look for a teaching position at the Academy is because he missed it."

"Yes, he does seem to know a great deal." Sarek looked at him, "What do you know of the man who calls himself Thomas Kirk?"

"Not nearly enough, but enough to know he cares about me and won't do what other people have done." He kicked at the damp grass, "I was telling Spock earlier, Thomas is the first person I've met who hasn't abandoned me or beat me up for something I didn't do. He takes care of me."

"Jim."

"Yes, sir?"

"I spoke to your…father at great length this morning both before and after his interview."

"Oh?" Jim quietly gulped. Uh oh. What had Thomas _said _to the Ambassador? Why were they out here together?

"He mentioned that you would be moving here on a more permanent basis upon his acceptance of a teaching position."

"Yeah, he said that to me, too. I don't mind leaving Riverside, there wasn't much there _to _leave behind. Mom left when I was twelve, haven't seen her in a long time and don't really care."

"He said you were bitter about your upbringing, and asked that I look after you while you were in San Francisco during the transition period."

"He _did_?" Jim thought it strange that Thomas would ask a Vulcan to look out for _him_, but knowing his past with Vulcans, it made sense. Sarek nodded. Well, fine then.

"Do you have arrangements for housing?"

"Yeah, I do. I've got a place to stay." He blushed, refused to look at the Ambassador, who was actually a very nice person once you got him to yourself, "Um, Spock said I could stay with him tonight. If…that's okay?"

"My son had no friends before he met you. Shunned by Humans and Vulcans, he keeps to himself."

"He ran off two upper classmen today, on _my _behalf. I was a nobody, and he risks his neck against the biggest bully I've seen in a long time." Jim glanced at the Ambassador and did a strange thing, he tried to imitate Sarek's posture, linking his hands behind his back the way the tall, stately Vulcan did.

"He said you didn't fight back, they baited you and you resisted."

"It was hard, but I knew fighting back would just make them hit harder. I didn't want to fight them, anyway."

"It takes a wise man to know when to fight and when to hold back."

"I don't know if it was wise, I still got tossed around, and Spock still had to pull me out of the fountain." He scuffed at the ground, "I've never had somebody stand up for me like that before. It was…weird."

"My son seems to be very fond of you, Kirk, to the point of protectiveness."

"Oh, you _did _see that." Jim blushed three or four shades of red. He'd thought that quick touch had gone unnoticed. Not so much.

"How much do you know of Vulcans?"

"Enough to know they don't like casual touching, or really touching at all if they can help it." He looked at the Ambassador, "Your fingertips are a lot more sensitive than mine, you're…what did Dad call you? Touch-telepaths?"

"Yes."

"And if you touched me right now, everything I'm thinking and feeling would come to _you _by touch."

"Precisely. Wise for such a young Human."

"Truthfully, sir, Vulcans have always fascinated me. I didn't know any before I met Spock." He ducked his head, almost afraid Sarek would tell him he couldn't be friends with Spock. For some reason, that very idea really bothered Jim. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, startled. Jim had learned from spending the afternoon with Spock that Vulcans showed their emotions through their eyes and very subtle facial expressions. Thomas had always told him that Vulcans felt emotions far more deeply than Humans, they had just learned how to control them more rigorously than the average Human. Despite this, he wasn't sure how to classify what he saw in Sarek's eyes. Jim was beginning to wonder just how much the Ambassador actually knew of the truth. More than he did, no doubt.

He stilled, hardly daring to breathe, when Sarek touched his face. Thomas had shown him how the Vulcans touched to initiate one of their strange mind-melds, Jim just hadn't thought he'd be asked for one like this. Sarek didn't pull away, Jim didn't move under the hand still on his shoulder.

"I do not ask this thing of you lightly, Kirk. You must understand it is not _done _lightly."

"I know, sir."

"May I know your thoughts, Kirk, to settle my own?"

"Yes, sir." He wondered that his voice worked and wondered also what Sarek would _see_. Only one way to find out. Sarek didn't look very far, just to the memories immediately concerning Spock. The tour, the encounter with Finnegan, and the rest of the afternoon passed in Spock's exclusive company. Their conversations, shared lunch, chess-games, and their brief moment of intimacy on the quad. When Sarek pulled away, Jim was almost afraid to look at him. What would he say? What would he _do_? If Sarek told him he wasn't allowed to see Spock anymore, Jim would just die. Sarek was so still, so quiet, for such a long time, Jim finally had to say something.

"Ambassador?" he didn't dare raise his voice above a whisper. The Vulcan Ambassador, who really wasn't all that bad once you got to know him, shook his head just slightly.

"Semara." Fascinating. Was that _all _he had to say on the matter? Jim swallowed hard.

"Nanuto itisha ta?" he quested in Vulcan, what little he _knew_ of it. Sarek looked at him at last.

"Yana." Sarek couldn't seem to find more than one word answers, and Jim had seen the same things in that mind-meld. Had Sarek seen something else? Or picked up something else through touch-telepathy? If he had to put a word on it, he would say Sarek looked confused. As if he'd seen something and he wasn't sure if he'd _actually _seen it.

"I avoid contact with Humans on principle, but you, Jim Kirk…I have never encountered a Human like you before." That was vague. Jim made eye-contact as Sarek took one hand in both of his, turned it over to study the lines of his palm.

"Something your uncle said to me comes to mind and I am tempted to encourage this friendship you have developed with my son." Sarek seemed to be speaking to himself as he studied Jim's hand, tracing the center lines. The contact made his fingers twitch, but he remained still. Then, then Sarek did the most unexpected thing. He laid his hand palm-to-palm with Jim's, and without a word spread his fingers into a salute. Jim actually stopped breathing when he did that. If _that _wasn't acceptance, he didn't know what was!

* * *

When Sarek let him go, they walked back across the park to the restaurant together. They didn't say much, but Jim found the silence rather pleasant. He found that by imitating Sarek's posture and stride, he forced himself to slow down. An afternoon with Vulcans had brought him new knowledge. Humans moved too fast, they were loud, boisterous, and crude, all at once passionate and cold. It was nice to slow down, nice to have silence where he wasn't expected to actually _say _anything. When they reached the restaurant again, Amanda and Spock waited outside for them. Jim smiled despite himself. He looked at Sarek for permission, finding it ironic he had the wherewithal to _ask _permission. Sarek just nodded and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Esha."

"Nemaiyo. Moi tema."

"Seino. Moi tema." Sarek's lips twitched and Jim broke into a loose-legged trot that carried him across the street. Spock was waiting, and the minute he was close, Jim reached out and caught him by the sleeve.

"Let's go." He whispered, "I think I've got your father's permission."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." Jim looked over his shoulder as he headed for campus, leaving Amanda and Sarek behind. When they got back to Spock's dorm-room, Jim was only too happy to steal a couch. That was before he saw Spock's bed. He hadn't noticed it before, it was hidden behind a partitioning wall and a set of opaque red curtains. Somehow, their clothes landed in a tangled heap on the floor and a brief tussle for dominance ended on the bed. They explored some more with kissing of both kinds and touching.

* * *

An hour later, Jim collapsed on the mattress, groaning. Sweat dried on his skin, his damp hair curling in the warm air. Spock watched him for a minute, content.

"I don't know _where _that came from, but…_wow_." He sighed, "How was that for your first time?"

"I was not disappointed. How do you feel?"

"Full." Jim smiled, "A little sore." A cold shower worked miracles and Jim slept like the dead, kept warm by his bed-partner. For the three days it took to get settled in San Francisco, Jim saw more of Spock and _his _family than he'd expected. In the end, Jim buckled down and applied to Starfleet Academy. He went for Engineering. Spock, when he found out, was thrilled. Jim intentionally took Science-track courses as his electives to spend time with Spock, making sure he only took the classes Spock was taking. That just made Thomas smile like he knew a huge secret.

* * *

Four years passed and Jim and Spock graduated from Starfleet Academy Valedictorian and Salutatorian of their graduating class, received their first commissions, and headed off to glory among the stars. Well, Jim did. Spock decided to teach at the Academy after two years in space, but Jim kept in touch regularly while he served with the USS Nicodemus (NCC 17579) as an Engineering Officer.

**_

* * *

And yes, the end of my enormously LONG second chapter. Yes, for those who are going to ask and got this far, Jim and Spock did the dirty, I just didn't go into any explicit detail. Not to say I won't later in the story, but not right this particular instant of my beautiful boys having a little fun while the parents are away._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three years after setting off for the Wild Black Yonder, Jim set foot on Terra Firma in his old hometown of Riverside, Iowa. His first stop from the Shipyard was the house. Thomas and Rachel were home right now, and he wanted to see them, surprise Thomas with news of his last promotion. Jim no longer wore one stripe on his sleeves as a Lieutenant, he wore _two_ as a Commander. Thomas would love hearing that. Commander Kirk, it had a nice ring to it. Spock had made him swear they would celebrate properly once he got home to San Francisco, and Jim had of course promised. Right now, however, he had other people to see. The first thing he saw when he rolled to a halt on the driveway was his five-year-old step-sister Jasmine playing on the driveway with the family's Australian Shepherd Ronan. Jim killed the engine and watched girl and dog play together. Jasmine heard him coming, however, and turned. When she saw him, she left Ronan.

"Jim! You're _home_!"

"Hey there, Pipsqueak." He laughed as Jasmine tackled him, reaching down to pick her up and flip her over his shoulder, "Wow, you're getting big there. Is Dad home?"

"Yup! Are you a Commander now, Jim?"

"You bet I am. Did Captain Pike tattle on me?" he gave her a mock-stern look. Jasmine just giggled.

"No, silly, it's on your shirt!"

"Oh, well then. I _guess _that's okay." He jogged up the porch steps, making Jasmine belly-laugh, and strolled into the house, "I'm home!"

"We heard you out on the driveway, son." Thomas greeted him from the top of the stairs, "How was Alpha Centauri?"

"Same as always. I never thought I'd be homesick like that." He set Jasmine on the floor and took off his leather jacket, "Here, Jazz, hang that up in the closet for me, please?"

"Okay!" She ran off to put his jacket away and rummage in his pockets for a treat. He always put something in his pockets for his step-sister, always.

"What'd you bring her this time?"

"A puzzle-box from Vulcan, it'll take her hours to finish."

"Keep her busy, at least. How's life in the great black beyond?"

"Boring on some days, crazy on others." He brushed off his tunic, glad he'd decided to come home in uniform, "How's life dirt-side?"

"Quiet. I never thought I'd be so content to stay here, but I guess you kids get to have fun for me."

"How's Spock?"

"Adjusted to teaching like a damn pro. Smart kid, he can handle _any_thing." Thomas grew serious, "He misses you, Jim."

"I know. I promised to celebrate with him the minute I got back to San Francisco."

"Celebrate what?"

"Captain Kirk's no-good son went and made something of himself." Jim flashed the double-stripe and smiled, "Uncle Chris says there's not a Captain out there who won't want me."

"Jim, you did it!"

"You bet I did it." Jim turned to the kitchen as Rachel came out, "Captain Archer said she'd be more than happy to recommend me to anyone looking for a First Officer."

"Oh, Jim! That's wonderful!"

"I'm a little surprised my feet touch the ground." He hugged his aunt, looking forward to some time stateside.

"You must've done something right if Admiral Archer's daughter made you her First Officer, Jimmy. Good for you." His guardian looked smug, proud, "You're a few years away from that center chair, son."

"I'd be the youngest Captain in Starfleet!"

"Nothin' wrong with that. Come on, sit down, you must be exhausted." He was pushed into the living room and he collapsed on the couch. It wasn't long before he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Hours later, after a refreshing nap and a fantastic dinner with his family, Jim paid a visit to The Liftoff, the local cantina two miles from the Shipyard. It was packed with Recruits and he caught sight of Chris Pike outside keeping an eye on the parking lot. He snickered and went to say hello.

"Hey, Chris!"

"Jim, I heard you were in town. So, T'Shaina Archer made you her First Officer."

"Yes she did."

"You won't have any trouble finding a new commission if she's really cut you loose."

"She said she'd happily take me back if that's what I wanted, and I said I'd follow her anywhere."

"She can have you, but I might be stealing you in a few years."

"Why?"

"I'll need good officers with experience when the Enterprise launches in a few years, I'd like you to consider a post on my Senior Staff."

"They're giving you the Enterprise, sir?" Jim shouldn't have been surprised, Thomas had been talking about it for _weeks _and Command was buzzing with the news. Some said Admiral Archer had specifically chosen Pike to sit the new flagship's center chair when she launched in a few years.

"That's what I hear, and you won't hear _me _say no."

"Congratulations, sir. She'll be beautiful when she's ready to sail."

"So, can I convince you to give it a shot?"  
"She's not even plated and you're already picking your officers? Impatient, Captain?"

"I'd rather be prepared."

"Have you decided on First Officer?"

"It'll be either you, or I'll yank Spock out of the classroom. You can flip a coin for it if you want."

"If Spock will come, I'll let _him _be First Officer."

"And you?"

"Security Chief or Engineering Chief. Not that I'm saying no to being First Officer of the flagship, sir, but…"

"You're demoting yourself, Kirk."

"Let me talk to Spock. I won't stand in his way if he says he wants it." Jim looked up at the stars, "On that note, I need a drink."

"Stay out of trouble, Jim." Pike warned good-naturedly as he headed for the entrance to the bar.

"I think I'm above common bar-room brawling these days, Captain." Jim shot back. Famous last words.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jim was ducking a drunk recruit's flying fist when the kid didn't see his uniform. Trying to remember what, for the life of him, had ticked off the recruit, Jim came up, got rid of his jacket, and stared down the recruits.

"You wanna rumble, buddy, come on then."

"Wait a minute!" the bully blinked as his posse backed off, "You're not a civilian!"

"No, ya _think_?" Jim spat, wiping blood from his face with his hand, "Do you _know _the punishment for striking a Senior Officer of Starfleet?" Every one of them paled. Jim looked at the big one, the first one to hit him, "I don't remember the lady telling anyone she specifically required your services. For that matter, I don't remember her objecting to anything I said to her." The lady in question, a spunky linguistics student, stared in mild horror. She'd turned down a senior officer! Jim took the cloth someone handed him and wiped his face, spitting blood on the ground, "Count yourselves lucky I don't report you for disturbance of the peace."

"You're not going to report us, sir?"

"Not to the local authorities anyway. Gentlemen." He spit again and headed for the entrance, leaving behind his jacket and a handful of worried recruits. Well, that and a very flustered linguist. All in a night's work.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here we have Jim after getting into a rumble with subordinates in Chapter Three (and no, he didn't start it. He IS an officer of Starfleet after all, and smarter than that), but all is well and we get to meet Bones in this one. Yay! Read on and review, but no flames. The muses don't like them and the writer thinks they're insulting._**

* * *

Chapter Four

Christopher Pike wasn't expecting peace and quiet, but he wasn't expecting Jim Kirk to arrive in his office at the Shipyard looking like someone had taken a swing at him with a two-by-four. Or tried to.

"Jim! Where's your coat?"  
"Back at the bar. Where did you find those guys, Chris? They've got the brain-capacity of a peanut."

"Oh, Jim."

"I didn't start anything, I know better than that. I have a career to think about, remember?" Jim shuffled around for the first-aid kit, "They only stopped when they saw my uniform. Bastards, I wouldn't want them on _my _crew if they were the last officers in Starfleet."

"You were like that once, Jim."

"Was I _that _bad, though?"

"Well…" Chris watched him, trying to remember if Jim had ever really raised hell, "Actually, no, I take that back. Once Thomas showed up, you stayed out of trouble. Hell, you stayed out of trouble before that, too."

"Exactly. I never picked a fight because I was bored. I had enough to keep me busy, and the only time I _ever _got into a fight at the Academy was if somebody picked on Spock."

"And those were never recorded. The Academic Council was under the thumb of the people who mattered." Chris sighed, "What are you expecting me to _do_, Jim?"

"Find a way to make Basic Training sheer hell for the bastards. I've been an officer too long to have to put up with that shit. From civilians, fine, but recruits? Hell no!" Thankfully, nothing was broken, and he didn't really have any orbital bruising.

"I'll handle the recruits, Jim, I know which ones you're talking about."

"By the way, who's the linguist?"

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"The pretty girl, the dark-skinned one with a sharp tongue and wit to match. She wouldn't tell me her name."

"Oh _her_?" Chris chuckled, "That's Nyota Uhura. Did she at least give you her last name?"

"Yeah, but she plays hard-to-get."

"She graduated top of her class out of the Federation Linguistics Academy, proficient in Vulcan, three dialects of Romulan, Klingon, and Orion Prime."

"Wow. That's impressive, coming into the Academy. I guess Spock's gonna have his hands full with her, then." He could see the wheels turning in Jim's head. Shaking his head, Chris helped Jim finish cleaning up and put the kit away. He went back to the bar to make sure no other brawls had broken out.

"Hey, Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind holding down the fort while I'm gone?"

"Sure, were you expecting somebody?"

"No, but I hate leaving this place dark."

"Sure, no problem." Jim just smiled and waved him off. Chris knew he could leave Jim in charge with confidence and wished he would consider the position on the Enterprise more seriously.

* * *

About two hours after Pike left him the recruiting office, Jim Kirk knew the man had returned to quartering aboard the Enterprise. That was fine, he was in no hurry to go home. He kept himself busy going over log-entries and status reports from the Nicodemus, making sure everything was in order for Captain Archer. It was nearly midnight when Jim stepped out to get some fresh air. The Quartermaster called looking for Pike while he was out.

"Pike's gone to quarters for the night, Mister Cantos. What can I do for you?"  
"I have a civilian wants to see the recruiting officer."

"It's midnight, what the hell is a civilian doing here at _this_ time of night?"

"I don't know, sir, but he's very insistant."

"Alright, I'll see him. Send him in, Mister Cantos."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, Cantos?"

"Yes, Commander?"  
"What's his name?"

"McCoy, sir, and he has atrocious vocabulary."

"That's enough, Cantos, see him in, please." Jim rolled his eyes, knowing Chas Cantos could be very opinionated. While he waited, it took at least fifteen minutes to get from the gates to the office, Jim lit a cigarette and studied the stars. If he turned to his left, he could see the hull of the Enterprise. He wondered what kind of man this McCoy character was, what his story was, why he was insisting to see the recruiting officer at midnight on a Wednesday, where he'd come from. Jim blew a cloud of smoke and heard footsteps crunching on the gravel. Turning his head, he saw a civilian of medium build heading his way. His torso seemed malformed, and Jim realized with a start that he was carrying something. What on earth?

"Oh, this ought to be interesting." He muttered as the man passed beneath a light and Jim gasped. It wasn't _something_, the man was carrying a child! And there was a dog, a Labrador Retriever that trotted along with it's head down, tail tight between it's legs, ears back. This couldn't be good.

"Y'know that'll kill you, kid." The civilian grumbled as he got close. Jim was about to ask what he was talking about when he realized that he was still holding the cigarette. He snickered and took a draw before he crushed it under his boot-heel.

"I think I'm more likely to die in a hostile attack against my ship or Away Team than I am from lung-cancer, sir. Come inside, then."

"Thanks." The civilian shuffled inside, the child in his arms oblivious, the dog sneaking in behind. Jim closed the door to the office and sat on the officer's side of the desk.

"So, uh, what brings you to Riverside Shipyard?"

"I heard there was a recruiting office out here that could get me in sooner than two weeks." McCoy looked at him, turning from laying his sleeping burden on the couch.

"I was going to say, there _are_ other offices. Where did you come here from?"

"Savannah."

"Georgia? Nice part of the country. There's a central recruiting station in Atlanta, y'know."

"Yeah, but _they _couldn't process me until next month, and I wasn't waitin' _that _long for no money." McCoy dropped into the chair with an air of defeat and exhaustion. Jim studied his unlikely recruit and narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't come by transport-shuttle, did you?"

"No, sir."

"You hitchhiked?"

"Yep. Got a problem with that?"

"No, no problem. So, what made you leave Savannah in such a hurry? Why Starfleet?" he looked at McCoy, trying to read the man.

"Wife got a divorce, all I've got left I brought with me."

"Two bags, a little girl, and a dog? Ouch." Jim picked up the chit dropped on the desk, "Let's see what use Starfleet might have for you, then." The man's profile popped up and Jim almost dropped the padd. He sped-read the data and looked up sharply, jaw hanging open, "You have _got _to be kidding me! Doctor McCoy? What are _you _doing in here?"

"I _told _you already, kid."

"Holy Jesus!" He exhaled slowly, "Oh my god, this is incredible. You've _never _been off-world and here you're joining Starfleet? That takes guts, my man."

"If you knew anything about Samantha, you'd wanna run away, too."

"I don't need any details, it's none of my business. You literally took whatever she had the cold heart to leave you and fled the state? Why did Starfleet look so good?"

"I can start over at Starfleet Medical, I can rest easy knowing Joanna and Cato are safe from Samantha's claws."

"I can talk to Captain Pike and Admiral T'Pol about accommodations for you and Joanna, but I don't think they'll let a dog in." Jim scribbled notes on a blank padd, while pulling up the paperwork on another.

"No!" McCoy snapped, Jim looked up sharply.

"No?"

"No, I don't want Joanna or Cato in San Francisco."

"I'm not following you."

"If Samantha finds out I took them to San Francisco with me, she'll find a way to use that against me and take them away. She'll tell the courts I can't raise a child and go to medical school at the same time." McCoy looked a little frightened, and Jim wondered just how much power his ex-wife really had. He slid the padd across to McCoy, handed him a stylus, and watched him finish the paperwork. Cato came around the desk and laid his head on Jim's knee. Jim smiled and scratched the silky ears.

"It's alright, Cato. Nobody's gonna hurt you in Riverside." He looked at McCoy, "Does Samantha know where you went when you left town?"

"No."

"That's why you hitchhiked, you didn't want to leave a trail for her to follow. All she'll know is that you made it to San Francisco, but not _how_." Once the paperwork was filled out, he submitted the completed forms and opened a different program-file on the main computer, "I'll make sure your file is encrypted, that we leave no viable data-trail."

"Can you _do _that?" McCoy watched, eyes wide with wonder. Jim transferred the file from the main console to the padd containing McCoy's data and entered a hack-encryption code. A notice would be sent with the paperwork to Starfleet Academy to seal the file and erase all proof it ever existed outside of the archives once processed. It was marked for expedited processing, so it would be finished before they landed in San Francisco tomorrow. It would disappear by the next morning, and Samantha McCoy would never know her husband had stopped in Riverside.

"I just did, Doctor McCoy. You're welcome."

"Thank you." They shook hands and Jim helped McCoy collected his few belongings, "Where can we spend the night?"

"Well, since you have Joanna and Cato, I'm not sending you to billeting."

"Where, then?"

"Hang on a second." He brushed the earpiece of his headset and waited for the tone.

"Code, please."

"Kilo-Juliet-Nine-Seven-Nine-Tango." KJ979T, his Starfleet Communications Code.

"Destination, please."

"Kilo-Juliet-Eight-Six-Three-Tango." Thomas's SCC, the easiest way to get hold of him no matter _where _either of them happened to be at any given time. And since Thomas was Starfleet like him, they didn't keep regular civilian hours and Jim knew Thomas would still be awake. He waited thirty seconds, heard the ascending triple-chime, and smirked.

"Thomas Kirk."

"Hey, Dad."

"Jim! My god, son, it's 0030! Where are you?"

"I'm holed up at the Recruiting Office. Captain Pike had me take over after I ran into a scuffle down at The Liftoff."

"That sounds like something I would have done, son. What can I do for you?"

"Listen, I have a civilian who wanted in, now he needs a place to stay for the night."

"Send him to billeting, then."

"I _can't_, sir."

"Why not?" Thomas sounded suspicious. Jim looked over at his new acquisition and swallowed hard.

"What was your CMO's name, Thomas?"

"My CMO? Leonard McCoy, I just called him Bones. Why?"

"You're not going to believe who demanded to see the Recruiting Officer and got me instead of Pike."

"_What_?"

"His name's McCoy, first name Leonard. He's got absolutely _nothing_ left, walked in here with his little girl and his dog and two bags, that's _it_."

"Get that man out here _now_, Jim!"

"I'll get on it right away, sir. Good night."

"Be safe driving home, son, you hear? I'll have Rachel get the guest-room ready, then."

"We won't be long, Captain." Jim signed off and went to McCoy, "I have lodgings for tonight, we'll just have to come back in the morning."

"Where are we going?" McCoy asked as he signaled the gate.

"You'll stay with my family for the night, and that's my word. You'll get a real bed, and a peaceful night's sleep." He heard the chime, "Mister Cantos, are you there?"

"Yes, Commander."

"I need a yard-transport to make a run out to the Kirk residence."

"Sir, that's not allowed."

"I don't think Captain Pike would have a problem with it, Mister Cantos. You get that transport up here _now_!"

"Y-yes, Commander." Chas realized he'd pissed off the wrong person by assuming he knew better and the transport was up in minutes. After promising to meet them there and seeing the transport off, Jim reported to Pike before going home. Pike, when he heard about McCoy, just nodded.  
"You did the right thing, Jim."

"Thank you, sir. I sent a notice to have his files sealed and all proof of it's extant existence erased by the time we land in San Francisco tomorrow afternoon. They'll start processing it tonight."

"Excellent. Go home, Jim, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, sir." Jim saluted and headed home. He pulled up a half an hour later and looked at his house. Pocketing his keys, he went inside. There was no sign of McCoy or his daughter, but Cato and Ronan slept on the dog-bed in the kitchen together. He knew Rachel was asleep, but the light in the study was on. Sneaking upstairs, Jim went to his room and quietly changed into pajama pants and a tee-shirt, finding a clean uniform for tomorrow.

* * *

It wasn't long before he heard the door to the guest-room creak open and the muffled sound of footsteps. The third stair creaked like it always did and Jim smiled. Going out, he leaned over the banister and saw the light in the kitchen go on. Sneaking downstairs, he stepped over the third stair and padded into the kitchen. He found McCoy sitting at the kitchen table and his heart went out to the exhausted, worn-out man.

"Hey." He watched McCoy jump and smiled, "I heard you moving around. Everything alright?" He could see McCoy wanted to say yes and make him go away, but the civilian didn't. Instead, the man just shook his head.

"Nah, kid. Won't be for a _long_ time."

"She really hurt you, didn't she?" Jim went into the kitchen and found two roller glasses and Thomas's whiskey.

"Tried to _break _me." He muttered as Jim slid one glass across the table, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled, "And don't worry, Starfleet's just the fresh start you're looking for."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was like you seven years ago. I was sixteen when I decided to _do _something with myself and stop wondering why the world and the universe at large seemed to hate me." Jim took a sip of his drink, "Best decision I ever made."

"How long have you been an officer?"

"Three years. I've been with Captain Archer and the Nicodemus all three of them."

"I hate flying."

"Aviophobia. I had a classmate with that problem, bad business."

"It's nothing to laugh at."

"And yet people never take you seriously." Jim sighed, and thought of something, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind if I call you Bones?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's an old-fashioned nickname for doctors. Do you mind if I call you Bones?"

"Oh, uh, no. I guess I don't."

"Thanks." Jim smiled and couldn't believe he was currently sitting across the table from the man who, according to Thomas's history, would become one of his two best friends.

"So, what do I call you, while we're speaking of names?"

"Jim. Just call me Jim."

"Short for something much longer, I take it?"

"Try James Tiberius for size."

"That's your name?"

"Yep."

"Jesus, no wonder you want people to call you Jim." McCoy made such a face Jim laughed.

"Pretty much. It's a very…_stuffy _name, I think."

"Hmm." McCoy took a thoughtful sip of whiskey, eyes narrow, "Commander James Tiberius Kirk…_Captain _James T. Kirk."

"Captain? Don't get ahead of yourself there, old man."

"_Old_ man?" McCoy coughed. Jim just smiled at him.

"I'm in no danger of achieving a captaincy before my thirtieth birthday, Bones. I _just _ranked Commander."

"Says _you_."

"What, you think I'll make it _before _my thirtieth birthday?"

"Sure!"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Just a hunch." McCoy set his glass down and looked at Jim, smiling, "I'll bet you that by your twenty-fifth birthday, _you _are wearing three stripes on your sleeve and sitting in the command chair of some fine ship."

"For a man who hates flying, that's very kind of you."

"You've got the personality to make it work, kid. You could ask people to do anything you wanted and they'd do it just to make you happy."

"Really?"

"Yep. Hell, you talked _me _into it, didn't you?"

"I wasn't trying to talk you out of anything."

"No, but you convinced me to try." Bones raised his glass, "Here's to the impossible, kid."

"The impossible." He touched glasses with McCoy, "I think I can do that. So, you think I can make Captain by my twenty-fifth birthday?"

"Sure! When's your birthday?"

"January 22."

"Ooh, that's Memorial Day."

"Captain Kirk's no-good survivor son. My own mother couldn't stand looking at me, ditched when I was twelve. I _still _haven't heard from her and I've been an officer for three years."

"Maybe that's a good thing, Jim."

"I just want some acknowledgement that I _exist_, that she recognizes that I've done something with myself." Jim twisted the glass between his hands, wondering why he still felt bitter all these years later.

"I know _that _look." McCoy raised an eyebrow, daring Jim to stop talking. Jim watched him get up to fetch the whiskey and refill their glasses.

"Guess it's my turn to talk, huh?"

"Yep. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright, then." Jim took a sip of whiskey and wondered where to start. Well, the beginning usually served as a good starting point for any story.

* * *

**_And there you have it. Jim meets his future CMO, and ponders Captain Pike's offer. Who _**_**wouldn't **_**_want to be First Officer of the USS Enterprise? (Hint: In this story, Spock is NOT First Officer of the Enterprise when they launch into the Romulan Crisis)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The clock read 0330 when Thomas Kirk realized he could still hear voices in the kitchen. Getting out of bed without waking Rachel, he snuck downstairs and peeked into the kitchen to find Jim and Doctor McCoy sitting at the table together, drinking whiskey and chatting. It was the beginning of something beautiful, one of his dearest friendships. Seeing Jim with Bones made him miss his friends, but happy to see Jim building the friendships that had so profoundly defined him for much of his career this early in _his _career. It was all he could ask for, and leaps and bounds beyond the friendless, orphaned sixteen-year-old stray he'd adopted all those years ago. Second chances didn't come often, least of all for him, but this was a second chance he was so glad for. Going back upstairs, he said a prayer for Jim, Spock, and Bones.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jim pulled up to the recruiting shuttle under the Enterprise and looked up at what could possibly be his next commission if he left the Nicodemus when the flagship was ready to sail.

"Jim!" he heard Bones over the noise of the recruits milling around and turned.

"Hey! Good morning!" He killed the bike and pocketed the keys. Bones, clean-shaven and smiling, shouldered his way through a small cluster of Cadets, and Jim had to smile.

"I was hoping to see you before launch. Thanks, for everything."

"Like I said, I know what it's like to think you've got nothing left in the world. And Mom said it was absolutely no problem to leave Joanna here in Riverside."

"Yeah, try pulling _her _away from Jasmine? Not happening in _this _century." Bones huffed, smiling and happy, not at all the sad, homeless civilian Jim had enlisted last night. Jim laughed and raked one hand through his hair.

"I left before they were awake, was it really that bad?"

"You have _no _idea. When I told them both that Joanna and Cato were staying here, I might as well have given them the moons of Jupiter for all the jumping around and shrieking."

"Pfft, they're girls, Bones." He brushed a wrinkle out of the older man's red jacket, "By the way, you look better in _this _uniform than I did."

"Yeah right."

"You _do_! The collar's gonna drive you crazy, but that's about it." He looked over his shoulder at Pike, who just watched the two of them with a smug, knowing smile. So what if he thought he knew something?

"Oh, did you remember to take the anxiolytic Dad left out for you?"

"Yes I did, and remind me to thank him. That might be the only thing to get me to San Francisco."

"As long as we _get _you there. Come on, there's plenty of seating left." Jim got Bones to the shuttle and into a seat that faced no windows at all. Making sure Bones was okay for the flight, he did a walk-through to make sure everyone was getting seated and harnessed. He saw the beautiful, feisty Uhura and smiled. She couldn't look him in the eye and blushed as she looked away.

"I read your dossier last night, Cadet. I'll be sure to recommend you to Commander Spock for consideration."

"Sir?"

"I know the Head of Xenolinguistics, I think he'll find your history of linguistics quite…fascinating. Most Cadets we get through his classes can't speak a word of any alien languages, let alone fluency in any Terran languages. Rather sad. You are a rare find."

"Oh. Thank you, Commander."

"My pleasure, Cadet." He smiled at her, never let on he knew her first name, and went to the front of the shuttle. Last night's dimwits were getting settled and he arched an eyebrow, "Gentlemen."

"Commander Kirk!"

"As you were, gentlemen. Try to stay out of trouble until we get to San Francisco, please."

"Y-yes, sir." They shrank under his scrutiny, Jim just walked away. Finally, it was time to go and he settled in for the long flight.

* * *

After flying in the latest batch of recruits, Jim said goodbye to Captain Pike and went to find Spock after making sure Bones knew where to go for in-processing. Procedurals and reports took up most of his time and he didn't see Spock until he arrived at his friend's apartment and let himself in.

"Spock?" he called, "You home?" No response, Spock was probably on his way home from classes. Jim just made himself at home and finished a few last reports from the Nicodemus.

* * *

Spock knew before he opened his door that his apartment on campus was occupied. He also knew _who _was occupying his apartment and smiled. Going inside, he wondered why the sight of Jim Kirk with his feet up on the coffee-table, a glass of wine in one hand and a padd in the other while he read the report contained therein didn't surprise him the way it should have.

"Oh, there you are." Jim looked up at him and smiled. Spock smiled back, glad to see his friend. Jim tossed aside the padd, just one of many, and got up, "God, I missed you, Spock."

"I'm glad you came home, Jim." Spock returned the Human hug Jim gave him, "I missed you as well. How long will you be here?"

"Until Captain Archer calls me back. Come on, sit down." Jim pulled him over to the couch, "I keep wondering what people would say if they knew how far I've come."

"A wise man once said "Those who care don't matter, those who matter don't care."" Spock sat with Jim, knowing how it continued to eat at him that there were people to whom he would never be good enough. Jim smiled sadly.

"I know, but the one person who should matter the most _and _care doesn't."

"If your mother has not acknowledged you by now, Jim, that is _her _loss. There are plenty of people who matter for the right reasons and care for the right reasons."

"Thanks, Spock."

"You're welcome." Instead of going anywhere, Spock was pleased when Jim decided to stay home for the night. It was the two of them and no one else. For the first time in years, Spock fell asleep to the quiet liveliness of a familiar mind in his consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A week after recruiting Doctor McCoy, Jim returned to the Nicodemus with Captain Archer and didn't see Earth again until three years later. They returned to Earth for a Short Work Period to refit the Nicodemus, and Jim considered Captain Pike's offer.

"James?" he looked up as Captain Archer stepped onto the bridge of the Nicodemus where he sat staring at the stars.

"Captain."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking."

"If you are considering Captain Pike's offer of a post on his Senior Staff, you should already know what is the right thing."

"I know, I know. It's just…"

"James, you are being given an incredible opportunity! Take it!" T'Shaina gave him a look that reminded him an awful lot of Spock and he sighed.

"Do you really think I should?"

"First Officer of the USS Enterprise? That is a great honor indeed." She smiled and held out one hand to him, "My father warned me that you might be stubborn about this."

"It's been an honor serving you, ma'am." Jim could only imagine what Admiral Archer might have said about him and smiled as he got to his feet to shake hands with the man's daughter.

"No, James, the honor was entirely _mine_. Good luck with the Enterprise."

"Thank you, Captain." He followed her off the bridge, collected his stuff, and returned to San Francisco. He sought out Captain Pike first, and was told to report to the Enterprise if he was looking for Pike. Before reporting to the Enterprise, Jim did some searching that led him to Shuttle Hangar 1. He ended up giving one of his bags to a passing flight-officer with orders to see it loaded onto an Enterprise shuttle and looked among the faces in the crowd of red for anyone he knew.

* * *

The hangar was in a state of organized chaos, it looked like the entire Senior Class had been activated. But for what? Passing by one cluster of students, he heard the flight officer call out Leonard McCoy and paid more attention. Bones? His friend had been assigned to the USS Valdrean. Jim didn't have look him head on to know that pissed the physician off. He followed Bones, grabbed him by the sleeve when he caught up, and startled the other man.

"What the…Jim!"

"Come on, Bones."

"Where did _you _come from?"

"The Nicodemus. I was looking for Captain Pike and ended up in _this _madness."

"Where are we going?"

"To get your commission changed."

"You can't do that!"  
"You wanna _bet_? Watch them say no to the First Officer of the USS Enterprise!" he found Spock at a console and heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god!"

"Jim!"  
"Spock! Spock!" Jim skidded to a halt, "I need a favor!"

"Jim, you're supposed to be aboard the Enterprise."

"Message lost in translation, Spock. Look, can you access the crew-manifest for the Valdrean?"

"Of course, why?"

"I need to make a change."

"Here." Spock pulled up the manifest and Jim looked for Bones' name, found it, and made the necessary adjustments, "What are you doing?"  
"Saving a life. Make sure Doctor McCoy makes the shuttle and tell Captain Pike I'm coming."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Embassy! I'll be right back!" he yelled, sprinting out of the hangar, leaving Spock and Bones to share a puzzled, concerned glance with each other. He'd heard from Lady Amanda that she was on Earth for a while, Ambassador Sarek had already returned to Vulcan. Jim wanted to make sure Amanda was still stateside in the Vulcan Embassy. He found her in the gardens, obviously in distress.

"Lady Amanda! What's happening?"  
"James! Oh thank _god _you're safe!" she grabbed him, "Please, _please _keep Spock safe! If you find him, please tell my husband to follow his heart!"

"What's happening? They've activated an entire class and apparently I was supposed to be aboard the Enterprise an hour ago."

"A distress signal was received from Vulcan, but contact was lost right away. There's something terrible happening, I just know it! Please save my husband!"

"Don't worry, we'll do whatever we can. I have to go, but I want you to stay here in the Embassy until you hear back from myself or Spock. Under no circumstances will you _leave_. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, James! Please, be careful, my son!" She kissed him on the cheek and sent him away with that benediction. Jim caught a shuttle and arrived on the Enterprise in no time at all. She was absolutely beautiful, and he wished he had time to admire the finished product. Instead, he raced through the hallways to quarters, where he found his bag sitting on the bed, and made sure he looked decently presentable. Then it was off to the Ready Room.

* * *

Christopher Pike was going over briefing reports, star-charts, communications transcripts, and crew manifests when the door of his office opened.

"I heard you still needed a First Officer."

"Jim!" he looked up sharply, "It's about time you got here!"

"That was my fault, sir. I haven't stopped running since I left the Nicodemus with Captain Archer's blessing." Jim Kirk stood before the desk, chest heaving, a slight sheen of sweat on his face.

"You heard about the distress signal from Vulcan?"

"From Lady Amanda. She's just beside herself, sir, I had to promise I'd do my best to make sure her family remains safe. Hard to do when I don't even know what we're getting _into_!"

"Did you find Doctor McCoy?"

"Yes I did. My next stop is Sickbay to make sure he's got his orders from Doctor Puri."

"Good."

"Sir." Jim knew when he'd been dismissed and left the Ready Room. Chris knew Jim would visit Engineering as well before they were ready to launch, and took comfort knowing the right man stood at his right hand. Between Jim, Spock, and Doctor McCoy, Christopher had all the faith in the world that at least someone on this bloody ship had a steady head. Most of his crew were just kids, hardly a day above twenty-three. Apparently his youngest was seventeen. All he could do was cross his fingers and pray.

* * *

After visiting Sickbay and making contact with Doctor Puri, who hadn't seen Bones yet but promised to keep an eye out for him, Jim checked in with Engineering, came across Nyota Uhura at her station in a Communications alcove, and returned to the bridge, relieving the Ensign at the right-hand station directly behind the bridge. The Science Station was manned by a young Lieutenant, and Jim frowned. Where was Spock?

"Does anyone know where Commander Spock is? Why isn't he at his station?"

"I believe Commander Spock is in the Science Labs, sir." The lieutenant at helm offered tamely. Jim sighed and left his post.

"Typical. You, pilot, what's your name?" It wasn't Jory McKenna at that post, which made Jim wonder where _she _was.

"Hikaru Sulu, sir. Lieutenant McKenna has, uh, lungworm, sir."

"Well enough. You have the conn, Mister Sulu."

"Yes, sir." Sulu and his partner watched Jim leave the bridge again. Sure enough, Jim found Spock studying a three-dimensional chart of the Alpha Quadrant in the Astro Lab. He went into the darkened lab and pulled up the lights.

"Spock, the armada's ready to launch. What are you doing down here?"

"Wondering if my people are in as much danger as I fear." Spock turned from the deactivated display, "I see you took the position as First Officer."

"Yeah, well." Jim shrugged, "You don't hear me bragging about it."

"It suits you, Jim. We should be on the bridge for launch."

"Duh?" Jim rolled his eyes and followed Spock out of the lab. They reached the bridge just before Pike did and Jim was able to announce that all was go, "Engineering and Sickbay report ready for departure, Captain."

"Thank you, Mister Kirk. Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today." Captain Pike went around the consoles and screens as he addressed the bridge-crew, "Her christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return." Taking his seat, he gave the order to launch as, one by one, the remaining seven ships vanished into warp. Jim looked over his shoulder as the engines revved up but they didn't _go _anywhere. Poor Sulu explained matters to Captain Pike and tried to get them underway. Finally, after a slight mishap that hurt nothing but timing, they launched into warp and Jim let himself breathe. At least for now. Leaving his post, he went to the command chair.

"Captain, do you need me?"

"Not right now, Jim."

"Sir." Jim nodded and left the bridge. Something was going on, and he wanted to make sure Bones was alright. Bones was fine, just hard at work.

"Oh, _there _you are." He got an eye-roll and a heavy dose of sarcasm when he showed his face in Sickbay, "I was wondering where you'd run off to."

"Nice to know you worried." Jim rolled his eyes in turn and followed Bones around, "Hey, listen, would Doctor Puri miss you?"

"Why?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this mission to Vulcan, primarily because I know _nothing_."

"Well, there's your answer." Bones pointed to a vid-screen where the Navigator's image had appeared as he explained over all-ship broadcast why they were going to Vulcan. Jim got as far as lightening-storms in space and grabbed Bones.

"That's it! I knew it wasn't a "natural" disaster!"

"Jim, where are you going?"

"To find Lieutenant Uhura!"

"How the hell did you know she was on this _ship_?"

"How could I _not_? Keep up!" Jim sprinted into Engineering and found Uhura, "Uhura!"

"Commander. What's wrong?"

"Did you intercept any transmissions from Neutral Zone space or from Romulan or Klingon space yesterday or this morning?"  
"Why?"

"Did you?"

"Yes, of course I did. Why?"

"Don't get smart with me, Lieutenant." Jim snarled, "Who sent that transmission and why?"

"It was from Klingon space, they said the prison world had been destroyed and all of their battle-fleet. Why does that matter?"

"Did they happen to mention a lightening-storm? And the number of ships?"

"They said it was just one, massive ship and a spatial storm of some kind that came before the ship appeared."

"Damn! It's them!" Jim turned around, "Lieutenant, come with me."

"Where are we going? What's going on?"

"Did the Klingons say if the ship that attacked them was Romulan?"

"Yes."

"Why does it matter if it's Romulans or Santa Claus, Jim?" Bones was confused.

"Didn't either of you pay any attention in your Federation History class or did you sleep through it?"

"Of course we paid attention, why wouldn't we?"

"Did you sleep through the lecture on the loss of the Kelvin?"

"No."

"What do you remember?"

"They…they said something about a strange spatial anomaly just before the ship was attacked and contact was lost." Bones was thinking now. Jim nodded.

"And the kind of anomaly in question?"

"A lightening-storm in space, and a ship the likes of which the Federation hasn't seen in twenty-five years."

"Precisely. The only other time a lightening-storm of _that _kind has been seen was last night when Uhura picked up that transmission from Klingon space, and just a few hours ago when we received the mayday from Vulcan."

"What are you saying, Jim? That it's _not _a natural disaster?"

"Communications wouldn't have been lost so quickly if it was." Jim knew they were running out of time, and he knew exactly what was going on. Time to try saving the Enterprise if he couldn't save anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Christopher Pike was just beginning to wonder what had become of his First Officer when Jim Kirk suddenly came tearing onto the bridge followed by two lieutenants, one in Science blue and the other in Engineering red.

"Jim, what's wrong?" he knew the look of sheer panic on the kid's face, "You look spooked."

"Did the Vulcans say anything about lightening-storms before we lost contact with them?"

"Yes. But why?"

"Spatial lightening-storms have only been recorded two other times, sir. Once last night before the Klingon battle-fleet was destroyed by a single massive ship, and first twenty-five years ago."

"Wait a minute. What about the Klingon battle-fleet?"

"Lieutenant Uhura?" Jim turned to the feisty linguist who spoke more languages than most people owned pairs of shoes. Uhura explained then that she had intercepted a mayday from Klingon space, right before their battle-fleet was wiped out and Rura Penthe destroyed.

"They said it was one ship, one _massive _ship, not a fleet of ships. They said it was Romulans, sir, and I'm willing to bet anything it's the same ones who destroyed the Kelvin."

"What?"

"The day the Kelvin was destroyed, they reported a spatial anomaly in the form of a lightening-storm, just before Starfleet lost contact with the Kelvin and later learned it had been destroyed. You were there, you should remember what that ship looked like."

"I couldn't forget that ship, Jim."

"That ship was Romulan, with weapons and technology we'd never seen before, our shields were no good against it, and when it vanished after the destruction of the Kelvin, we never heard from or saw them again. Until now."

"But why the Klingons? Why destroy Rura Penthe?" Spock got up to join the discussion, and Christopher's head was spinning.

"If I had to _guess_, the Romulans spent some time under the boot-heels of the Klingons and figured it was time for some payback."

"But why Vulcan?"

"Same reason."

"But the Vulcans never did anything to them, why attack an innocent world?" Christopher really didn't understand. Jim looked at Spock, sadder than Christopher had ever seen him.

"Because the Vulcans made a promise they couldn't keep and the crew of the Narada lost everything they held dear. The captain holds _us _responsible and he won't rest until we're all dead."

"How do you know that?"

"Thomas told me. He lost his best friend to the Narada a few days before he got _his _second chance."

"Oh my god." Christopher sat down. Jim was the one giving orders for a full-stop midwarp, orders no one on the bridge contested. What they found made Christopher sick to his stomach. Seven ships had warped into Vulcan space ahead of the Enterprise, it didn't look like a single one had made it out of warp in one piece. He gave orders for evasive maneuvers and braced himself for something beyond his worst nightmares. Escaping the debris-field, they came head-to-head with the infamous Narada. By the time Lieutenant Uhura informed him that they were being hailed, Christopher was furious. His ship was crippled but still flyable, and when Captain Nero _ordered _him to board the Narada alone by shuttle, he knew exactly what he'd say to the bastards if they should bother asking. He left Jim in charge, also assigning his First Officer to the jump-team he was sending to disable the drill. No one was too surprised when Jim gave Spock orders to take care with the Enterprise, she was still brand new. Christopher thought it interesting that he was more worried about Jim and the Enterprise than he was his own safety, but that was the way it should be.

* * *

Surviving the drill-jump, barely, Jim Kirk found himself waiting for Spock to come back from the surface with the High Council. The calculated destruction of a place he had come to see as his second home devastated him and even Bones asked if he was alright when he showed up in Sickbay.

"Bones…Vulcan's _gone_. It's just..._gone_, like it never existed. "

"I know, kid. You can't loose it now, Jim, we need you." Bones gave him a stern, steady look, "Pike's gone, you're Acting Captain, there's no one else."

"I know. I hate that." He studied his right hand, the one he'd broken back on the drill taking on a Romulan. He remembered what Thomas had told him about the Narada, the destruction of his reality's Romulus, the supernova. "He's not going to stop with Vulcan, you know."

"Beg pardon?" Bones looked up at him. Jim looked at his friend.

"Nero. He's not going to stop with Vulcan. He's going to use whatever weapon is at his disposal until there is nothing left. Every major world of the Federation is in grave danger." Jim sighed and watched Bones wrap his hand, "I need to talk to Nyota, see what our situation is in her department."

"Not good, I'm guessing." Bones finished what he was doing and let Jim go. The first thing Jim did was seek out his Communications Chief. Nyota had bad news, the Enterprise's communications array had been damaged in the Narada's attack and transmitting or recieving messages was impossible until repairs could be made. Jim assigned teams to bringing their communications back up, they needed to be able to transmit and receive. Then he dug up Spock and scoured maps of the region looking for a station, colony, or outpost.

"Damn it, there's nothing out here!" He cursed, glaring at the three-dimensional map of the region, "Fuck. All we've got is Delta Vega." Jim studied the system, "Although, there are a few choices for colonies. Charis, Valdena, and Tal-Alep might work, if we built atmospheric domes and biospheres on the surface."

"Captain, there seems to be a Starfleet Outpost on Delta Vega." Spock was reading something on his screen, "That may be our best and only chance to make contact with Starfleet Command before it's too late."

"That'll have to do. Let's go." He shut down the projector and went to ask Sulu and Chekov to put them into orbit above Delta Vega. Taking an Away Team after initial hails failed to raise anyone inside the station, he beamed down to the surface of Delta Vega and led his team into Delta-1. Tri-corder scans told them that they weren't alone in the station, but the inhabitants posed no immediate threat.

"But if there's someone here, why didn't they answer our hails?" Jim huffed, his breath puffing out in a white cloud. The Away Team made it's way to the command center of the station, not entirely sure what they would find there. When they reached the command center, Jim looked around, "Wow."

"What a _mess_!" one of his officers whispered. Jim caught sight of a figure sprawled on two chairs, sound asleep, and smirked.

"Excuse me, boys." He broke away from the team and approached the man sleeping at the controls.

"Jim!"

"Hush, Bones." He snickered. When he got close enough, he reached out and smacked the foot resting on the desk. This got him a grunt and a stir, but no other reaction. Jim arched an eyebrow and did something very cruel. Grabbing that same foot, he lifted it off the desk and shoved against it, causing the man to topple backwards and out of the chair. The crash echoed in the empty station, as did the long string of explitives and threats that flowed like water from the man's mouth.

"What kind of way is _that _to treat a man, eh? Starfleet, too! Puh!"

"Enjoying your exile there, Scotty?" Jim couldn't help himself as he stood over a flustered, disoriented Montogomery Scott. The man blinked up at him and he just smiled as recognition dawned.

"Jim! Jimmy Kirk!" the Scotsman beamed, "What are ye doing here, laddie?"

"Trying to do a good deed, Scotty. Come on, old man, up you get." He reached out one hand to the other man and dragged Scotty to his feet. Scotty, thrilled to see friendly faces, yanked Jim into a suffocating hug and pounded him on the back.

"You're a good man, Jimmy K.! Always said you'd do great things!"

"Yeah, well, greatness needs to take a backseat for a while, Scotty. Does your communications array work?"

"It _should_ work? Why? What trouble you in, boy-o?"

"I'm not in any trouble, Scotty, but the Federation sure is. Can you set up a link to Starfleet Command for me? Yeah, I know you don't want to talk to them, but I need to tell the Admirals something."

"Sure, sure, lad. No problem. You chaps make yourselves at home, I'll try to raise Starfleet Command." Scotty sat down and knocked an array of trash off the desk, "What do you need them for?"

"Vulcan's gone, Scotty. I don't know if you've been outside lately, but the system's missing a planet." Jim ran one hand through his hair, "I need to warn Starfleet Command that the Romulans are coming."

"Ouch."

"I know. Thanks, Scotty." Jim looked around the decripit base, "Cheerful place you've got here."

"Oh, it's not much, but I'm saving loads on heating bills." Scotty said cheerfully as he set up that link for Jim. Jim had to laugh, and it felt kind of good. Scotty smacked him on the arm to get his attention and he sat down at the console, grabbing the headset sitting there.

"Starfleet Command, this is Commander James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. To whom am I speaking?"

"This is Admiral Tucker."

"Shit." Jim put his head in his hands. "Admiral Tucker, Commander Kirk here. Greetings from Delta Vega, sir."

"Kirk, what are you doing on Delta Vega? We sent you to Vulcan."

"I know, sir. I have some very bad news, sir. Vulcan was destroyed."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir, by Romulans." Jim took a deep breath, "I have every reason to believe it's the same Romulans who attacked the USS Kelvin twenty-five years ago. I don't have much time, and since our communications were down, I had to come to Delta Vega to warn you. Please, sir, you have to believe me."

"Nero."

"Yes, sir." Oh good, Tucker believed him. "I'd suggest acting sooner rather than later. Start evacuating, the sooner you do the better our chances."

"Thank you for the heads-up, Kirk. Where's Captain Pike?"

"The Romulans have him, sir, we'll be lucky to get him back alive. He put me in command."

"Then, good luck, Captain Kirk. Be safe, be smart."

"We will, sir. I hope this isn't the last I hear from Starfleet Command." Jim let Admiral Tucker sign off first and sat back in the chair. He had just been officially field-promoted to Captain of the Enterprise. He'd warned Starfleet Command, Tucker knew and would tell the rest of them. There was _some _hope, however dim, for Earth. With his immediate business with Starfleet Command dealt with, Jim placed another call. This time, he called home.

"We will, sir. I hope this isn't the last I hear from Starfleet Command." Jim let Admiral Tucker sign off first and sat back in the chair. He had just been officially field-promoted to Captain of the Enterprise. He'd warned Starfleet Command, Tucker knew and would tell the rest of them. There was _some _hope, however dim, for Earth. With his immediate business with Starfleet Command dealt with, Jim placed another call. This time, he called home. He told Thomas everything, and warned him that when Starfleet Command got hold of him, to do whatever they told him. Thomas clarified their location and made one request of him.

"Of course."

"If you happen to meet an old Vulcan calling himself Spock, please take him with you. His survival means the world to me."

"This is your friend, the Vulcan you keep telling me about!" Jim smiled broadly, "I've been dying to meet him for a long time, I'll do my best to find him and get him out of this hell-hole, Uncle Thomas."

"Thank you, Jim. And he may not name himself Spock, either, for obvious reasons. You kids be careful out there, and don't underestimate Nero, he's crazy."

"Crazy enough to destroy Vulcan? I know better. Don't worry about us, take care of yourself first. I'll be in touch." Jim signed off and assigned a detachment to guard the outpost, and to keep an eye out for any visitors. Specifically the Humanoid kind, and especially an elderly Vulcan refugee. Taking their orders, his men dispersed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Having witnessed the destruction of Vulcan from the isolated dangers of Delta Vega and having time enough to dwell on his losses and his immediate future, Spock, Vulcan's Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets, struck out for the nearby Starfleet outpost Delta-1 and any aid he might receive from it's inhabitants. When he arrived, he was not terribly surprised to find four armed guards in cold-weather gear standing outside the doors, rifles held at the ready. He stopped when they barred his way, gave his name when asked for it, and his business at Delta-1.

"My name is Stelin. I came seeking shelter and news." He said. One of the guards had a conversation with those inside the outpost and orders must have been given to let him through, he was allowed to enter Delta-1.

"Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock will meet you inside, sir." The guard said Spock went inside. He faltered, but continued in before they could question his hesitation. The Ambassador felt a sense of apprehension as he went to meet his past-self, and an old friend. He was met almost immediately by two young officers, he recognized them both right away. It seemed that they, too, recognized _him_.

"Ambassador Spock, welcome to Delta-1."

"How could you have possibly known I was coming?" He was genuinely surprised they had recognized him at all, but supposed he shouldn't have been, and wondered how they would have received any warning.

"We've sort of been expecting you, sir." Doctor McCoy explained, "Jim called home to Riverside and Admiral Kirk told us to keep an eye out for you." Spock actually smiled and indicated for them to lead the way. This was bound to be an interesting encounter, but nothing he had to fear.

* * *

Jim was chatting with Scotty when Spock and Bones returned with the refugee who called himself Stelin. He recognized the elderly Vulcan from pictures Thomas kept of him and the Ambassador, and pushed away from the console he was leaning against.

"Excuse me, Scotty."

"No sweat, laddie. You got more important people to see." Scotty just smiled and pushed him off.

"Ambassador Spock, welcome to Delta-1, it's good to see you alive." He greeted the old Vulcan warmly, holding out one hand to him. Spock's elderly counterpart studied him and smiled a little.

"Jim."

"I wish could say there's only one of me, but that'd be lying." Jim didn't miss the firmness of the older man's grip as he seized Jim's hand in his.

"And you never were very good at it." Stelin eyes sparkled with mischief and Jim heard Bones snicker behind them.

"Boy, you got _that _right! Smart as a whip, _terrible _liar!"

"Bones, I hate you."

"No you don't." Bones just grinned at him and he wondered how to make his friend pay for that.

"I'll be damned! How long have you two been friends?" Stelin was watching this all with rapt pleasure. They were probably the first friendly contact he'd had since...who knew how long it'd been for Stelin. Jim looked at Bones and thought about that for a minute.

"Three years?"

"Yep. Three years since you had the joy of my company in that dingy little excuse for a recruiting office back in Riverside." Bones grinned wide, and Jim remembered their first meeting well.

"You recruited _him_?" Stelin seemed intrigued. Jim nodded and looked at Scotty, who tapped his watch.

"It's a long, boring story I'll entertain you with back on the Enterprise, Ambassador. Time is against us and we'll need all the luck in the world to reach Earth before the Romulans send it the way of Vulcan."

"They have no warning, no way of knowing." He looked sad, worried. Jim looked at his officers and shook his head.

"No, Ambassador. They have _plenty _of warning. I called Starfleet Command from this station shortly before you arrived and warned them. With any luck at all, they've taken my advice and begun evacuating Earth." Jim called in his men and ordered a beam-out to the Enterprise. As soon as they were back, he sent his team back to their stations, handed Ambassador Spock over to a yeoman to find quartering for him and keep him entertained until Jim could take a minute and talk to him in person. As he left the transporter room, Jim thought of something and turned around, "Oh, Darcy, if he wants to look around, don't try and stop him. Something tells me Ambassador Stelin knows his way around the Enterprise better than we do. Just keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

"Aye, Captain." Sabrina Darcy looked at him like he was nuts, but he was used to that.

"I promise I won't make _too _much trouble, Captain. I won't get in the way." Stelin promised, "Good luck with Nero, you're going to need it."

"Yeah, tell me something I _don't _know." Jim rolled his shoulders, rounded up Bones and Spock, and went back to the bridge. Time to get this show on the road.


End file.
